The invention relates to a method for dosing reinforcing fibres in a mixing silo during the manufacturing of fibre concrete.
For the manufacturing of fibre concrete or concrete reinforced with reinforcing fibres it is extremely important to supply the exact quantity of reinforcing fibres to the mixture of components of mortar or concrete. It is possible to store the different components or ingredients of the concrete to be manufactured in separate silos and to supply the exact quantity of each of these components to the mixing silo.
The supply of the exact quantity of reinforcing fibres, such as steel fibres, is extremely difficult. This is certainly the case when the mixture is made on the building yard itself.
Numerous solutions have already been proposed, such as in EP-A-522.029 (WO 91/14551); EP-A499.572; AP-A499.573; DE 29714704U; DE-A-3.412.216; DE-A4.427.156; FR-A-2.672.045 and many other patent documents.
A disadvantage of the known solutions is that they all need a rather complex dosing machine or weighing machine.
Another disadvantage is that the weighing or dosing of reinforcement fibres in a concrete mixing plant or on a building yard is a cumbersome and time-consuming operation.